In recent years, with the diversification of various food ingredients, food additives, beverages, foods (including favorite foods), fragrances or cosmetics, sanitation materials, sundries, drugs, and the like, formerly unknown new demands have been increasing for a flavor and/or fragrance used therein, and development of flavor substance and/or fragrance substance having a highly preferred unique aroma has been requested. In particular, recently, due to the rise in the nature-oriented style of people, with respect to highly preferred floral-like fragrance or green-like fragrance by which the natural environment can be characteristically imaged, development of new fragrance material derived from a natural compound or identical or similar to the natural compound has been strongly desired also from the standpoint of safety.
As a fragrance ingredient having a floral note, homoallylic alcohols (see, for example, Patent Document 1) which are useful as a fragrance can be exemplified.